This invention relates to postmix beverage dispensing valves and in particular to a microprocessor based unit for attachment to such valves for providing ratio adjustment, portion control, and a reminder to check the ratio.
Previously, multi-chambered cups have been used to measure the ratio of syrup to water in a postmix beverage dispensing system. These multi-chambered cups are normally used in connection with a common, well-known syrup separator such as the syrup separator disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,446 to Liolios et al. A form of this multi-chambered cup is shown as syrup graduate 142 in FIG. 8 of the Liolios et al. patent.
In the multi-chambered cup graduates of the type disclosed in the Liolios et al. patent, a separate graduate must be provided for each syrup ratio. The syrup is adjusted to the correct ratio by adjusting the dispensing nozzle until the water and syrup levels are equal. One disadvantage of this system is the need to provide a different graduate for each water/syrup ratio.
This problem was corrected in another type of prior art graduate, also of the multi-chambered cup type, which has ratio graduations imprinted on one fluid chamber into which syrup is disposed and a water-level line imprinted on the other fluid chamber into which water is dispensed. Thus, the operator could fill the water chamber to a predetermined level and then read the water/syrup ratio from one of a series of syrup ratio graduations which corresponds to the level of the syrup in the syrup chamber.
One problem with this type of system is that it is difficult to determine the accuracy of the measurement. Also, it is difficult for the operator to turn off the water and syrup at precisely the proper moment to align the water level with the water-level line.